I'm With You
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: She was standing all alone, but then she saw a flash of white. Suddenly she saw him, the boy who cold and ice and snow followed like a lost puppy. He was alone, just like her. Who was this cold boy?


**I've found a song that I am obsessed with now, so I decided to write a song fic! Well, it's not exactly a song fic; it's more like a song inspired fic. So what is this song you may ask? It's called **_**I'm With You**_**, and its by Avril Lavigne. I think that it could really work for a Jack X OC fic, so that's what I'm going to do. Disclaimer: Do I look like DreamWorks or Avril Lavigne to you? I didn't think so. Anyway, enjoy **_**I'm With You**_**.**

* * *

I'm With You

She walked toward the edge of the bridge. They were supposed to meet her here an hour ago. It was cold, it was raining, and she was miserable. But she would wait. She had promised she would meet them here. As she stared over the dark world, she didn't notice the pale boy walking along the railing. He came closer, making the rain turn to snow where he walked. She didn't see him, not even when he came within a few feet of her.

He wondered why she was standing there all alone at night. Didn't she know that it was dangerous? What if a car came around the corner and didn't see her? She might get hurt, and there would be no way he could help her. She couldn't see him.

She shivered as the temperature dropped suddenly, her breath visible in the frosty air. It hadn't been this cold a few seconds ago. Maybe it was a winter-night thing. She hadn't really been outside at night in winter before, and certainly not alone.

He sat down not three feet from her, leaning on the thin staff he always carried around with him. She had to have a reason for being out here, didn't she? No one in their right mind would be out here alone without a reason. How could he figure out what that reason was, though? She couldn't hear him, couldn't see him. He'd pass right through her if he tried to touch her.

She sighed quietly. What a mess. She knew that she had been set up, so why was she still even here? Oh right, she was trying to keep the little bit of hope she still had a hold of, praying that everything would turn out okay. But of course her day wouldn't get better. Oh no, the rain just turned to snow instead of letting up. That was just great.

He was a bit worried about what might happen to her if he left, but he figured she would be safe. She was old enough to know how to get out of the road. If she had been younger he might've stayed and tried to deflect any cars or anything else that came her way, but he knew it was useless. With a heavy sigh, he got up from his seat on the railing and started walking away.

She thought she saw a glimpse of white, just a quick flash before it vanished. She knew instinctively that it wasn't snow. What had caused it? Had it been her imagination? No, it couldn't have been. She never saw things that weren't there. Even as a child she had never had imaginary friends. It was strange that the girl who had never played with beings that weren't there would be the one who would be fascinated by myths and magic. But that wasn't important. What was important was finding out what had caused that flash of white.

That's when she saw him. He was walking along sadly, head down as the snow poured over him. How had she not seen him before? As quietly as she could, she started walking toward him. Her footsteps were silent as she crept up behind him. As she neared him, the air got colder, like the freezing temperatures were following him.

He ran a hand through his snowy hair. His life was a mess, wasn't it? He gave a new definition to the term 'Forever alone.' No one could see him; no one even knew his name. There were a few mentions of it throughout history, but nothing like the others. So he was cursed to walk alone, bringing snow and ice and cold wherever he went. It was a horrible existence. He didn't notice the girl walking up behind him until she called out to him.

She had no idea what she had been thinking, calling out to him. But that sad boy with the unnaturally white hair and snow-pale skin just seemed to strike a chord with her. It was like looking at a mirror of how she felt. But she hadn't expected him to turn around and face her.

He hadn't expected her to call out to him, but when she did he turned around. Maybe she wasn't calling to him; maybe she saw someone else. That was the most likely possibility. But when he looked around, he didn't see anyone else. That meant she _had _been talking to him. He stared at her in shock; this was impossible.

She felt the smallest of smiles form on her face as she made her way over to him. He was staring at her, amazement and disbelief in his impossibly blue eyes. She almost laughed, but held it back; it wasn't the time for that. Maybe later, but definitely not now. Unconsciously, she reached out for his hand. To her amazement, he took it in his. His touch was unnaturally cold, but she didn't mind.

He was holding her hand! She didn't pass through him like all the others had! What made this girl so different from all the others? But none of that really mattered to him. All he cared about was that she could see him. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

She swung their interlocked hands a bit, feeling like a sixth grader with her first crush. It was silly, but she felt like she had known this boy her entire life. Maybe it was the similarities between them. Both of them were alone, both of them were sad, and both of them were here. She saw the ghost of a smile creep onto his face and knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

He watched as her dark eyes sparkled with newfound happiness. He was making her smile. Maybe he wasn't just the bringer of ice and snow and cold after all. Maybe he could bring a bit of happiness to others as well. Or maybe it was the fact that she had managed to bring a sliver of joy into his life by just seeing him.

As they walked hand-in-hand, she wondered just who this boy was. Did it really matter though? She was finally feeling happy for the first time in a long time, and he was the cause of it. But that raised another question. Did she deserve happiness? She had been so long without it that she was actually scared to think what would happen if she kept it.

He saw the smile die on her face and frowned himself. What happened? Trying to make her smile again, he gently blew into the air and made a delicate snowflake appear. Her eyes widened at the sight. Had he just conjured a snowflake? Who was this cold boy? With a soft smile, she gazed into his ice blue eyes and wondered if she would ever figure out who he was.

He wondered if he had scared her with his magical display, but when she smiled at him, he felt like he had accomplished something good. She was smiling again, gaining a matching grin from him. Maybe he could show her some more magic.

With a fox-like smile, he had the wind gently lift them into the air. She gasped quietly. They were flying! She had always wanted to fly. They soared into the sky, the snow-filled wind surrounding them comfortably. This boy was definitely not normal, maybe not even human, but she didn't care. This was . . . magical.

He saw the look of pure joy on her face as the wind carried them into the air and led them on a thrilling ride through the sky. He knew that he was the reason she was smiling so brightly. He had done that, made her smile. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all.

After a while of soaring on the wind, he had the breeze set them down back at the bridge where they had met only a half hour ago. He smiled at the look of joy and exhilaration on her face. He was responsible for that; him, not anyone else. She hated that the wind-swept ride had ended, but maybe she could gather enough courage to speak to him.

They stood there, still holding hands, as the snow blew around them. She smiled to herself. Who was he, this boy of magic and snow? She would never forgive herself if she didn't learn his name. So she asked. It was a quick little blip of a question, but she couldn't take it back after she asked.

He frowned in confusion; if she could see him that meant she believed in him and knew his name, so why was she asking who he was? But just as he was about to answer, the wind picked up around them, beckoning him away. He had no choice but to obey the element, even though he wanted to stay. As he flew into the air, he tried to call out to her, to tell her he would be back, but he couldn't.

She watched in sorrow as he flew back into the air, leaving her on the ground. She thought she saw a mirror of the sadness she was feeling in his eyes, but it was probably just a trick of the light. He was leaving. And she never learned his name. An icy, regretful tear trickled down her face as she realized she would never see him again.

But just as she was turning away from where she had seen him last, she heard it. Someone –something –was whispering to her. It took her a minute to finally understand what it was saying to her. When she did, she smiled through her tears. It was a name, and no doubt it belonged to the cold boy.

_Jack Frost._

With a small grin on her face, she started to walk home. She would never forget the cold boy with the unnatural white hair and the impossibly blue eyes. She vowed that she would never forget Jack Frost, not even if she forgot everything else. The memory of him would always be with her.

He watched from afar as she smiled to herself and started walking away. He knew that he would never forget her, the first person who had ever seen him, the first person who had ever made him feel like he wasn't invisible to the whole world. But why had the wind taken him away from her? The answer came as fast as a summer storm. The wind didn't want him having a connection with a mortal who would wither and die in fifty years. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

But he would never forget her. The memory of her would always be with him.

* * *

**And scene! *giggles* Anyway, what did you think? I know it wasn't my best, but hey, this is my first song inspired fic. But seriously, was it too out-there? I'm not really good at figuring out what to put in or leave out when it comes to stuff like this. So, review please and tell me what you think? *gives puppy dog eyes* Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
